


Blackrock Poem

by EnderbornFaerie



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderbornFaerie/pseuds/EnderbornFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote a bit ago about Rythian and Zoey's Blackrock chronicles series one and two. I posted it on my tumblr and deviantart, but not many people gave feedback or read it. If it isn't awful please write a comment or give kudos. Thanks!<br/>Hail to the Enderborn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackrock Poem

An Enderborn,

A Technomage,

One filled with love,

The other filled with rage,

 

One fell from the sky,

One born part End,

One who hates all,

One who calls all friend,

 

One who uses magic,

One who favors science,

One who acts crazy,

One who acts in defiance,

 

One that wants no enemies,

One who wants to see them all die,

One that hurts many,

One that wouldn’t hurt a fly,

 

One who hides their scars,

One who hides their lab,

One who leaves,

One who is left sad,

 

One at the mushroom enclave,

One at Blackrock Hold,

One with a Katar,

One with a pickaxe of gold,

 

One dead set on revenge,

One set on being free,

One who wants to be united,

One who wants to be let be,

 

One distracted by him,

One who calls her a stupid distraction,

One who turns to the dark,

One who helps the rebel action,

 

One who misses, needs, and loves,

One who only gets an error,

One who is sent to prison,

One who doesn’t realize her terror,

 

One who sings a song in prison,

One who awaits her return,

One who hopes his love is requited,

One who watches the snowman burn,

 

One who is happy again,

One who is happy to be united,

One tries to disarm the nuke,

One who is afraid of when the nuke is ignited,

 

One who cuts the wire,

One afraid that she might die,

One that hears the boom,

One who again falls from the sky,

 

One who does everything he can to save her,

One who is dying in his arms,

One who arm is blown off,

One who tries healing her with all his charms,

 

Their base is now a crater,

But never worry— she’s not gone,

They are still together,

Their Blackrock Story carries on.


End file.
